The Trophy Hunt
by koalabearbare
Summary: She was a freak, there was no denying it. She was odd even by magical standards, her blood a rare mix of nymph and witch. The combination drew attention, particularly from an emerald eyed boy who long sought her power. She had been safe with his downfall and the end of the First Wizarding War. Now he was back and regaining power once more, and once more he would try to collect her.


AN: Obviously, Harry Potter and that universe belongs to JK Rowling, I do not own any of these. Now that the disclaimer is out of the way, buckle in, it's going to be a long story (don't worry I have most but the beginning chapters done). Please let me know what you think! This first chapter might be a bit slow, but it is required for the story set up. Also, please note that this story is rated M for a reason, it will get quite graphic later on.

The sea sprawled out before her, an expansive mass of churning chaos, bleakly grey as it reflected the looming clouds above it. The days were growing gloomier if that was possible. A permanent dreary overcast had descended upon the nation and didn't seem like it was going to change anytime soon. She knew it had to be related to the Tom's grab for power once more, even if the Ministry would not directly say so. It was just like last time, it had to be him.

A soft crack interrupted her thoughts and she turned around. Standing before her in the grass was an older man. He was practically the stereotypical embodiment of what a wizard should look like according to muggles. His silvery flowing robes whipped about his legs in the wind. A long belly length white beard, tied together just under his collarbones with a leather cord embellished with silver beads that matched his robes, was not faring well in the wind either. Somehow his half moon glasses were still perched atop a nose that had been broken a few times. The eyes behind them twinkled upon the sight of her, a small smile gracing his thin lips.

"Josephine, it has been far too long." He greeted cheerfully.

"Albus, it is always nice to see you, although I wish it was under better circumstances still." She responded. Raising her hand, she gave a soft wave a dismissal and the wind around them immediately halted, Dumbledore's robes straightening themselves out. The waves crashing against the shore could now be heard predominantly. "Shall we go inside? It's rather cold out here." Josephine offered but didn't particularly wait for his response as she started trudging through the grass up the small hill that he house sat atop of. She didn't want to discuss, nor linger, out in the open, not anymore.

Her house was by no means fancy. It was more of a cottage than anything and a little dilapidated as the stones comprising the cottage looked weather beaten. She led Dumbledore through the back door which opened directly into a sitting room overlooking the coast. A fire roared already, filling the room with warmth. On either side of the fireplace were bookshelves inlaid in the walls, filled to the brim and then some with various magical based books, more than a few which Albus had given to Josephine himself quite some time ago. Upon the sight of them, Albus spoke "Oh! Yes, of course! As per our tradition," he exclaimed before reaching within the folds of his cloak and drawing out a leather bound book.

Josephine raised an eyebrow as she sat herself on one of the two couches in the room. Albus promptly took the other one across from her. A coffee table sat between them upon it a tray sat with a tea kettle filled with water and two cups, all of which looked like they had been used excessively.

He leaned in and handed the book over to her. It looked more like a journal than anything as there was no title or writing on the intricate cover. However, the symbol on the front caught her eyes immediately. Burned into the letter were four fairly obvious designs, each taking a corner of the book. The sea with its furious waves took one, a burning fire another, intertwining flowers another, and finally clouds and some squiggling lines that Josephine could only presume to be the author's intent to demonstrate wind. Albus looked on happily as Josephine eagerly opened the book and flipped through a couple of the pages, all of which were dated entries. This was definitely someone's personal journal.

"Where on earth did you get this?" She exclaimed, incredulous as she continued skimming the book. Some of the entries were even accompanied by carefully drawn out images that she had never seen before. The book was old, there was no doubt about that, but even its existence was reassuring. Perhaps it knew things that she had not yet discovered.

"Bathilda Bagshot's personal collection. She came into possession of it upon her research into humanoid creatures. She was reluctant to part with it, but I believe you would have better use of it. I'm afraid most of it you probably are already familiar with." Albus explained, trailing off at the end slightly.

Josephine looked up, grinning immensely. "It's wonderful, thank you. You always have the most interesting books. Of course, you do still have access to the Hogwarts library."

"So should you, soon."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Albus took a breath to steady himself. "Josephine, I'm sure you are aware by now that Voldemort has returned-"

"Unfortunately so." She said in an even tone, her jaw square.

"I think it is best for you to return to Hogwarts given his particular interest in you. I have no doubt he will be making a significant effort to locate you." He continued as he drew his wand from his cloak and waved it gently. The tea kettle started steaming out of the stout at once and then rose by itself, pouring the hot tea into both of the cups, one of which then floated up to Albus' waiting hand. He blew on it before taking a small sip.

It was at this time that Josephine noticed Albus was wearing a glove over his left hand, which she had never seen him do. Noticing her stare, he sat his tea cup back down on the table and removed the glove from his hand. Black, leathery skin met her eyes and she could not help but recoil a bit. It looked like death. She had a hard time believing it was actually there. It meant that someone had actually gotten the better of the great Albus Dumbledore, which seemed entirely impossible. There it was though, obvious proof that he had been met with a particularly nasty curse or else it would've been healed already.

But Josephine understood his request at the sight of his hand. Not all wounds could be healed, not everything could be cured. "You're dying, aren't you?" She asked and he nodded curtly.

"I have about a year left before the curse will consume me."

"And as my secret keeper, once you die my house is no longer protected and he will be capable of finding me because I presume you haven't told anyone about me."

"I do not think it wise to, and given Voldemort's influence in the Ministry I'm positive he could find you easily. Which is why it will be better for you to be at Hogwarts. It is guarded far more heavily than here." He argued and she pursed her lips. While she didn't mind returning to Hogwarts, it had always been a home to her, she would be out in the open once more. While no one would really look twice at her, she doubted that her presence would go unnoticed to the dark, at least eventually.

"But what would happen when you die? Hogwarts won't be safe then." Josephine protested to which Albus smiled.

"I have a few plans, of which I am preparing all of them just in case. Until then you'll just have to trust me, and if at any time you don't just instruct me of who you would like to be made a secret keeper and you can happily return to hiding here."

"Blindly trust you," she corrected "but I suppose that's nothing new with you. You like to be the only one who can see all of the cards," she said and elicited a chuckle from Albus.

"It's nothing you'd protest to, let's say, some of them might be even more inactive than you're comfortable with. They aren't fully developed so it would be pointless to tell you now, but I can assure you there will be a plan in place before trouble arises."

Sighing, Josephine knew he had a point. She'd be a sitting duck once the Fidelius charm was broken. She'd have to go on the run, which still wouldn't ensure her safety. "You don't think Tom will try something once he figures out that I'm there?"

"I am under the impression Voldemort is more intelligent and afraid to seek out an open battle with both you and I present. However, that is not to say I think he won't try something in regards to acquiring you. Hogwarts has improved its security to accommodate peoples' fear and in that fear I have convinced the governors to take you on as extra security for the castle itself."

Her eyebrows raised. "So I'm essentially a guard?" He nodded. "Lovely. I suppose it will draw the least amount of attention."

"There are unfortunately no teaching positions available that I can give you." Albus explained and Josephine shrugged half-heartedly. "You can spend more time in the library. As you have said, you regret not exploring it more during your schooling."

"Oh, Albus, stop trying to tempt me into the position. You know I would do it just because you asked. I regard your opinion and decisions highly, you do everything for a reason, and therefore would not be asking this of me if you did not think it was in the best interest."

A small smile spread across his lips as he grabbed his tea once more, obviously pleased with her decision. She knew he wanted her close for his own reasons he was not disclosing to her. She supposed it should bother her, but after all of these years she had grown quite accustomed to his selective disclosure of information, had more than countless times relied upon it herself. He would never do anything that wasn't without her interests in mind.

"Wonderful news! I am afraid I must take my leave now, things are busy at the castle with preparations. If you will, please apparate to Hogsmeade in a week's time. There are some things I wish to discuss with you before term starts."

Josephine's lips curled into a small smile, clutching the book to her chest. How she reminded him of the young girl he had met so many years ago. It was like she was frozen in time, even her appearance had scarcely changed. The same brightness shone in her eyes as it always had. She came across as far more tired now though. Something he hoped was only due to her being in hiding. He knew the lifestyle did not suit her, it did not suit anyone, but there had been little choice as they had both agreed.

In unison they rose to their feet. "Of course, stay safe Albus. I will see you in a week." She wished as he headed for the door he had just entered. Watching from the window, she waited for him to cross the grass and vanish abruptly from view before flopping back on the couch.

One more week. The sudden prospect of being free made her more agitated than she had been in a decade. It was almost taunting her as time crept by. Even with her new reading material time hardly seemed to move. By the time the week had passed she had cleaned the house up and down five times, packed and unpacked and then packed her trunk again a dozen times, and read the journal three times through cover to cover.

Standing in the grass, Josephine glanced over the cottage that had so long been her confinement. It was strange to be leaving it. How much had the world changed in her absence? Everything else had progressed forward, whereas she had stood stationary, cooped up in there. She placed some final protective enchantments on it, like things that would alert her if anyone decided to stop by, and then tucked her wand away.

There was a dreadful compression of every fiber of her being and the world went black. A second later she was spat out into a clearing. The ocean no longer visible nor audible. In fact, she was far from it now.

The castle loomed in her sight, the sun shining radiantly down upon it, giving it a dream like quality. It had been too long since she had stepped on its grounds. It was the first place she had truly felt at home, it was peculiar coming back to it after so long. It held an abundance of memories for her. Some of them which she did not want to remember tugging at the corners of her brain. She pushed them away as she trudged up the path, passing Hagrid's hut.

She was rather thankful he was not there. As he had a distinct disdain for her that she didn't want to deal with right now. She understood his reasons, but she'd rather just avoid him. It was quite impressive he was still here half a century later. Then again he was of mixed blood, which appeared to extend his lifespan as well. He was more of an outward freak in comparison to her. It was harder to detect that she was of mixed blood, although she did have an entrancing glow about her, but then people always just confused her for a Veela. Whereas Hagrid lumbered above the rest, it was hard to miss how different he was.

She hid hers well now. No one should know what she was just looking at her. Not like it was common anyways. The Ministry had the habit of hunting down the nymph and wizard combinations, despite not admitting it. They were scared of her, that she might be too powerful given the fact she could also carry a wand. They didn't want anyone getting ideas. It was discrimination at its finest, but Albus had seemed to placate their fears at least in terms of her. He had suggested for her to work at the Ministry as a sign of faith, and she had, but damn they had kept a close eye on her. Not that she blamed them. She was a freak, even she didn't know the complete extent of her magical capabilities and the ways the mixed species impacted her.

The book Albus had given her was a diary of another mixed wizard, Alfrid Deterre, his parentage quite similar to hers. He had documented a natural resistance to curses, like they had a lesser impact on him, and the journal itself revealed his age to be 179 at the time of writing, so it was obvious he lived longer than the normal wizard. However the journal abruptly cut off. It could be quite possible he died in some way or had been killed. He had mentioned the Ministry was attempting to track him down for what they said was questioning. She would have to look and see if Hogwarts held any records, but she doubted he would be in them.

Josephine shrugged the past off and shifted her trunk to her other hand. It was awfully light, as she didn't have much in the way of possessions due to being in hiding for so long. She had only dared venture into the neighboring muggle towns in disguise and infrequently, when she felt especially lonely. For the most part she didn't mind being alone as long as she could be outside. Nature was unsurprisingly comforting to her. What she couldn't get from the muggles, Albus picked up for her, as he often stopped by for tea anyways, wanting her thoughts on matters at hand.

Crossing the covered bridge, Josephine spotted Albus waiting outside of the Entrance Hall for her. He smiled warmly as she approached. "Welcome back," he chimed, greeting her with a large hug that Josephine happily returned. In many ways he was a father to her as much as a mentor. He had always looked after her, teaching her most of what she knew and coming to her defense when needed.

Josephine glanced over the castle and grounds. "It hasn't changed a bit," she mumbled.

"Time is a funny thing. Come, let me show you your new office."

She followed him without hesitation through the castle, up the grand staircase to the fourth floor and crossed over to the north tower. Stopping at a wooden door, he pushed it open and stepped aside, allowing her to enter first.

Inside was much more of an apartment than an office. A small kitchen was tucked just left of the doorway and a dining area behind it. To her right was a large stone fireplace with a painting of a stream surrounding by woods. A small doe moved along the bank of the river before leaning down to drink from the water. A sitting area was clustered around the fireplace and a door was present just right of it. To which Josephine assumed the door led to her bedroom.

Directly across from where she stood was her actual office area. Loosely separated from the other space by open archways, it's far wall was comprised of floor to ceiling windows that mirrored the arches. There was even a door that led to a private balcony that overlooked the Black Lake. A large wooden desk sat in the middle of the room, clean of everything. The other two walls were filled by bookcases that had little room left on them for her own collection that she had brought with her.

Albums walked inside behind her and shut the door. "It's suitable for you, yes?" He asked and she nodded vigorously, crossing the room to her office.

She set her trunk down on her desk. Turning towards the bookshelves, Josephine started skimming the titles, a grin taking over her face. Albums watched in amusement as she pulled out various books that caught her interest and set them on her desk for further inspection. She was lost in her own world already, not even noticing as he slipped out the door, leaving her to settle in.

And settle in she did. Josephine spent the rest of the day reading her new books, not even bothering to unpack. She easily could've read through the night but her stomach grumbled, drawing her reluctantly from the pile of books that had amassed on her desk. Doubting that there was much activity in the Great Hall yet, she whipped up a quick meal from her fully stocked kitchen. Reading once again as she ate. A drowsiness settled over her as she finished though, her stomach full and urging her to sleep. Yawning, Josephine closed her book and headed into her bedroom. She didn't even bother to dig out her pjs from her trunk as she undressed and climbed into bed, sinking under the covers with a smile on her face. For once, she was content.


End file.
